Duck Loses Her Quack (JD THOMAS FAN's version)
(Title card) (Little Bear is playing on a swing tyre) (Duck passes by quacking) Little Bear: Hello Duck. Duck: Hello Little Bear. I'm in a big big hurry. Little Bear: Why? Duck: I'm gonna babysit the ducklings. And today I'm gonna teach them how to quack. They only know how to cheep-cheep-cheep, but if they're gonna be ducks like me, they need to know how to quack-quack-quack. (Little Bear laughs) Little Bear: Wait for me. (Abigail, Edgar and Russell arrive) Abigail: Is it me, or is he still mad about climbing trees? Russell: Who? Edgar: Why Little Bear of course. Abigail: Perhaps we should follow him and see what he's doing today. (Ducklings cheeping) Little Bear: That's right ducklings, follow the leader. (Little Peep bites Little Bear's butt) Little Bear: OW! (Duck cackles) Little Bear: Hey! Duck: I guess she really is following the lead... Little Bear: Whoa! (The two older ducklings fight over a worm but then let it go) Little Bear: Duck, I think the ducklings are ready for the listen. (The three Furlings arrive) Russell: Well here we are then. Edgar: Let's go see what's happening. Duck: Okay ducklings, everybody in a row. Today I am gonna teach you all how to quack. Now listen very carefully, this is what a quack sounds like. (Inhales, makes gibberish noises and gasps) (Ducklings cheep in confusion) Russell: What's wrong with Duck? Abigail: I don't know Russell. Little Bear: That wasn't a quack. (Ducklings copy the gibberish noises Duck made) Duck: No, No, wait ducklings. That wasn't it. Little Bear: Try it again Duck. Duck: Here we go. (Inhales again and makes more gibberish noises) Edgar: What's the matter Duck? Duck: Oh no! My quack is gone? Little Bear: What do you mean gone? Where did it do? Duck: I must have lost it. Abigail (in bewilderment): Lost your quack? Duck: Where are you quack? What if someone took it? Russell: But Duck, that's impossible. You're a duck, ducks can't lose their quacks. Little Bear: Can you remember how to quack boys and girls? Edgar: See Duck, they remember how to quack. Duck: I know, but I don't remember. I can't quack anymore. Russell: Don't worry Duck. You'll get it back. Abigail: Sure you'll remember. It's like reading a bike. Edgar: Yeah. You never forget. Duck: But I did forget. I did, I did, I did! Little Bear: Now calm down Duck. The best thing for you to do is not to think about quacking. Abigail: Little Bear's right. The more you think about it, the more worried you get. Russell: And the more worried you are... Abigail, Russell and Edgar: The harder it is to quack! Little Bear: Don't worry Duck. We'll find your quack. Abigail: Yeah, you're the happiest person Little Bear knows. (pauses) Next to himself of course. Little Bear: Come on ducklings. (Few minutes later) Duck: Frog, can you help me? (Frog sings hymns) Duck: Did you take my quack? (Frog sings another hymn) Duck: I was trying to teach the ducklings how to quack. Little Bear: But she couldn't because... Duck: My quack is gone. Someone took my quack, do you have my quack? Frog: Ribbit! I do not quack, I ribbit-ribbit! (Frog dives into the water) Little Bear: I don't think Frog has your quack Duck. (Ducklings ribbit) Duck: Oh no. No no no ducklings. That's the sound a frog makes, not the sound a duck makes. Russell: It's no use, is it Duck? Duck: Fraid not. I'm gonna be miserable for the rest of my life. I know I am. (thinks) And I'll have to change my name. Edgar: Don't give up now. Maybe Owl found your quack. (At's Owl's home) Duck: Owl! Owl, where are you? Owl! (Owl flies down, and hoos) Owl: Hello Duck. Hello Little Bear. Oh hello little ones. Little Bear: Duck's babysitting the ducklings, and was gonna teach them how to quack today... Duck: But someone took my quack. Do you have my quack Owl? Owl: Who, who, me? Certainly not. Duck: You haven't seen it anywhere? Owl: I do not quack. I hoo-hoo-hoo. (Ducklings start hooing) Duck: No no no! Ducklings are supposed to quack like ducks, not hoo like owls. Oh this is terrible. Abigail: You can say that again. Russell: I know, let's go find Cat. Maybe he's seen her quack. (They find Cat sleeping) Duck: Cat, Cat, Cat, are you awake? Cat: No. Duck: Cat, wake up! It's important! (Cat yawns) Cat: Hello Little Bear. What is that walking all over my back? Abigail: There are the ducklings that Duck is babysitting. Cat: So they are. (Chuckles) But why do they sound like frogs and owls? (Ducklings ribbit and hoo) Duck: Because I'm supposed to teach them how to quack. Edgar: Yeah, and she can't do it because someone's taken her quack. Duck: Do you have my quack Cat? Cat: No, I do not quack I meow. What would a cat do with a quack? Duck: This is terrible. This is worse than terrible. This is so terrible it couldn't be any worse. (Little Peep bites Cat's tail, and Cat meows in pain, then gasps and licks his throbbing tail) Russell: It just got worse. (Ducklings meow, hoo and ribbit and Cat leaves) Edgar (hopefully): Why don't you try to quack Duck? Little Bear: That just wouldn't be any good Edgar. Edgar: Oh never mind. Abigail: Hey look who's coming. It's Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Somebody needs a tickle. Little Bear: Hello Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Howdy Little Bear. Oh, Duck what's wrong? You look a bit worried. Duck: That's because I am Mr. Tickle. Edgar: We're all worried Mr. Tickle. Russell: We certainly are. Mr. Tickle: Oh there's no need to be worried with Mr. Tickle. I'll protect you won't I? Abigail: How? Mr. Tickle: Well, who's worrying you friends, and I'll tickle them with those extraordinary long arms of mine. Russell: It's not a who that's worrying us. Edgar: It's a what. Mr. Tickle: A what? Abigail: A what. Mr. Tickle: What what? Little Bear: Uh this one. Duck? (Duck inhales and makes gibberish noises once more) Mr. Tickle: Wait, wait, wait! Duck, why aren't you quacking like a quack. Duck: I can't. Mr Tickle: You can't what? Duck: I can't quack like a quack. Edgar: Yeah, she arranged to babysit the ducklings. Russell: So she could teach them how to quack. Mr. Tickle: But she can't do it? Duck: I can't do it. Mr. Tickle: Well of course you can quack. All ducks are meant to quack. Duck: I know. But I can't quack. Mr. Tickle: Well then care for a tickle, anyone? Duck: No thanks. Little Bear: Not today thank you. (So Mr. Tickle is on his way) Duck: The ducklings will never learn how to quack. Little Bear: Don't say that Duck. Russell: Yeah, they'll learn how to quack. Edgar: That's right. Duck: But if I can't quack, I may as well say goodbye. Abigail: (Laughs) Don't be silly, of course they'll learn. Duck: How? I can't teach them. Little Bear: Well I know what a quack sounds like. Duck: You do? Little Bear: Well sure. I've heard you quack hundreds of times. Edgar: So have we Duck. Russell: Do you want our friend to teach us how to quack? Duck: Oh yes, yes. Thank you furlings, and thank you Little Bear. Abigail: Go ahead Little Bear. Little Bear; Thanks Abigail. (clears throat) Okay ducklings. Listen carefully. This is how you quack. (Little Bear quacks and flails his arms) Duck: No, no, no. Little Bear. That's not what a quack sounds like. It sounds like this. (Duck clears throat and quacks) (Ducklings copy Duck's quack) Duck: You quacked. Little Bear: (Laughs) So did you Duck. Duck: I did? I did! I found my quack. (Duck and ducklings quack together) Duck: Come on Little Bear. (Duck, Little Bear and ducklings quack together, while Abigail, Edgar and Russell head back to Dapplewood Forest)